Users watching videos, viewing images, or listening to music on a computing device (e.g., a mobile phone or a tablet) often have the desire to change a current position in the playback of the underlying content (e.g., the video, photos, or audio). The current playback position within the media (i.e., the playback position) is often controlled by a user via an interaction with a slider bar (i.e., a seek-slider bar or a time scrubbing bar) whereby a user may change a current playback position by moving or sliding an indicator or pointer along the slider bar to a new playback position. Certain touchscreen-based slider bars are horizontally arranged and require a user to move a touch object (e.g., a finger) in a vertical direction in order to control the scrubbing speed (e.g., the rate of movement of a pointer corresponding to a playback position).
Frequently, multiple media elements (e.g., individual audio and/or video files) are presented to the user in a playlist. In such instances, the user may use a slider bar to control the playback position within a single media element in the playlist, but may not interact with the slider bar to switch the playback position among the multiple media elements.